Bloodlust Syndrome
by Bitter Smiles
Summary: “What is it you seek? The blood, or something more?” He asks, hand slipping through  the coffin, brushing against my arm before finding my collar and yanking me up...AxS. R&R, please
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine…

Chapter One

Sometimes the sunlight slipping through the cracks of my coffin keep me awake. And sometimes I do not rest, at all. Master doesn't even seem to notice. In fact, he probably doesn't care. He already thinks I am weak. I bet he wishes he had never changed me that night in cheddar. But even thoughts of my Master or Integra herself are not the reasons for my insomnia.

No, this reason is entirely different…this reason…is me.

I have reached the point of madness and sought to cry out. But instead I found my voice a bitter howl, twisted with an inner rage I do not quite seem capable of comprehending. At least, not yet. It has been about a week since I left my coffin. It's an attempt at self-containment. I'm afraid to get up. Afraid of my senses going berserk. Afraid of the delicious lull of each human walking the halls of Hellsing. And the world beyond as well. I could tell you each blood type, how much alcohol they consumed this month, what sort of drugs they've been taking. It's all here, swirling through my head, so taunting and painful and…

"Police Girl…?" comes my Master's deep, velvet voice.

It's like silk across my ears, and I hadn't realized how much I sought to hear it. "Yes, my Master?" I say mentally, afraid of what sort of voice may come out if I spoke.

"What is it you seek? The blood, or something more?" He asks, hand slipping through the coffin, brushing against my arm before finding my collar and yanking me up.

I stare at him, bewilderment flooding me. I do not know the answer. I only know that I am not myself, or so much myself that I cannot take it. He growls at my silence and yanks on my shirt collar once more, this time ripping my uniform enough to reveal my neck. My skin bare, I merely stare at him. Waiting for something. His hand touches the place where he had bitten me what seems so long ago, and I shudder at his touch. It burned but I didn't flinch.

Master's eyebrows rose in response, and he leaned very close to me and blew lightly into my ear. "I'll be back in a moment. Don't move…"

With that he vanished from the room, leaving me with confusing shivers and a ripped shirt. Like I could really move now…

As he said, he was back in a moment. "We're going to feed you before this gets in any worse."

His words confused me still. "What gets worse..?" I thought.

"Your mind," he answered seriously, his voice a deeper tone. "You."


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine…

Chapter Two

"But…" I started, surprised I even formed the word correctly.

"What?" he asked, his voice not quite a yell but loud enough to startle me.

"Nothing," I sighed.

He didn't understand. I was afraid of leaving my coffin, much less these stone walls that I had myself convinced kept me in. Kept everyone else out. Out, and safe. But Master was already disappearing into a portal, and I jumped in after him. "Mmpfh!" I mumbled, my face ending up pressed into the back of Master's thick red coat.

Hastily I pushed away, but his soothing smell of blood and smoke lingered and left me rather aggravated. I looked around to realize we were in a town just outside of London, a town that was asleep and still. Not entirely still of course, a group of people just around the corner were laughing and stumbling about. Three men, no, four, all drunk beyond any legal limit. But their blood pumped steadily with the alcohol, and I found myself licking my lips. "That hungry are you, Police Girl?" came Master's slightly throaty chuckle, bringing me back from my thoughts. "They're all yours…"

"Excuse me?" I coughed. " All four of them? I hardly think that's necessary Master. Just help me get one alone."

"I'll do no such thing," he grinned, fangs gleaming even in the dark. "I'd much rather watch you try and just drink one. Consider this a training lesson, Police Girl."

I groaned knowing I shouldn't have expected anything less, and made my way over to the corner. I glanced back and Master just watched me intently from the shadows, a curious grin across his face. That suddenly reminded me of my ripped shirt, looking down, I smirked. It could work to my advantage, I thought, ripping it down just a bit lower and 'strutting' around the corner.

Immediately the men froze, probably sensing I wasn't just some babe wandering the streets. So I fell to the ground and whined of having far too much sherry, and secretly grinned as one of them regained his senses and stepped towards me. The others merely watched from under the streetlamp, hooting and whistling at their brave friend. Poor fools…they had no clue. No clue as to what was going on inside my mind. Suddenly it occurred to me that it was completely silly just to drink one. But I didn't really need all of them. Maybe just two then? Master's chuckle in the distance reminded me of what I'd already stated. Just one.

I leaned on him for support as he helped me up. God, he stunk of booze and some other substance I didn't want to try to recognize. Trying not to wrinkle my nose at him, I whispered into his ear. "Just up the block is my apartment…could you…walk me there?" I asked, leaning down enough for him to see down my ripped shirt. "Please…?"

He gulped and started walking down the block. His friends staring hesitantly for a moment before following slowly behind us. Just as we neared an alleyway between the buildings, I shoved him up against the wall there and went straight for his neck. He was so drunk his cry of anguish came out as more of a weak moan, and his friends snickered thinking we were up to very different activities.

The sweet, hot blood coursed down my throat and burned my entire body with a delicious heat, and I broke away sadly when I realized he was now dry. That was too fast…not nearly enough. No, I don't need more than that. But the heartbeat of the others pumped so viciously when the body of their friend hit the ground, I simply couldn't let them go to waste. I grinned more sadistically than I thought capable and chased the others as they began to run away shouting for help.

It took one swift leap to land me in front of them and I cracked each of their necks before a fresh scream had a chance to escape. And then I drank them all dry, my hunger overtaking my senses as I drank and drank and drank. Then nothing was left except a dribble of blood going down my chin. Everything seemed so quiet and still and right, I didn't even hear my Master approach. I gazed over at him as an entirely different sort of hunger washed over me, but I did not move nor speak.

Recognition. His eyes held the same thing as mine, I could feel it. But I was so very much confused. Master stepped closer to me and gently slid a hand around my waist and yanked me against him. Then his face dipped down towards mine as his tongue slipped out and ran up the corner of my jaw to my chin, licking up the blood. Then his lips met mine for the briefest moment before pulling away, an insane grin plastered on his darkly handsome face.

The blood red of his eyes seemed to dance for a moment before they dimmed. "We need to get back, It will be morning soon," he said, turning and opening a portal.

After we arrived back at Hellsing, he stayed in my room only long enough for me to walk out of the portal before shifting down to his own. I frowned. What did I do? And then it hit me. The faces of the four men flashed through my mind. The fear in their eyes. The screams, the…oh god. I nearly retched as I thought about it. What was wrong with me? I stared down at my ripped uniform with disgust. What had I done?

I had killed them and drank them dry. But of course, being a murderer wasn't what upset me so much. It was the fact that I had enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

Disclaimer: Still do not own Hellsing…

Chapter Three

By nightfall I awoke to a completely different horrifying realization. The murders washed blissfully from my mind as I began to panic. Master…had kissed me. Well, sort of. Either way I was still so utterly confused. That look in his eyes stirred something in the pit of my stomach. And I also wondered if Integra knew where we had been. What I…had done.

Still pondering my thoughts, still completely confused, Walter walked in and set a blood pack down on the table. He looked at me with a very surprised expression before clearing his throat. "Miss Victoria," he started, his expression slightly amused. "I'm not sure if you were aware or not, but your uniform is rather… torn."

I tried not to laugh at how politely he stated the simple fact. "Thank you Walter," I smiled. "But I was quite aware."

"I see," he replied with a smile of his own. "Would you like me to fix it for you? Or just order you a new one?"

"Um, that won't be necessary Walter. But thanks."

"Of course," he replied before leaving the room.

I sat down at the table and stared at the blood pack. No hunger tugged at my senses. None at all. I bit open the side of the pack and started to drink it down anyway. When I finished I was coughing and sputtering. It was disgusting! And cold! I shuddered as the blood slunk down into my stomach like chunks of ice. It was almost painful. "You don't like it anymore, do you?" came Master's voice from right next to me, causing me to jump.

As usual, I hadn't even heard him come in. Or I suppose appear would be the better term. Suddenly I became very nervous as the feel of his tongue along my jaw entered my mind again. And again. I was blushing furiously trying not to let Master read my thoughts. What would he think, I wonder?

"What would I think about what, Police Girl?" he asked, hopefully only hearing that last part.

"What would you think about…me not liking the blood packs anymore?" I tried.

"I'd think you understand me a little more now," he smiled strangely before turning away from me. "My Master is calling us."

With that he slipped through a portal and went up to her office. I waited a few moments to calm down and stop blushing before I followed. When I appeared the atmosphere suddenly went stock still. Great, Sir Integra was so pissed the world was afraid to spin. Just lovely. Master smirked at me and I stopped thinking before he made me laugh and got us into trouble.

"What wonderful mission do you have for us today, Master?" Alucard asked, still smirking.

Sir Integra sighed before opening a file that was lying on her desk." Look at this. Just this morning. Four men found dead in the street, drained completely dry. Something is running loose near London, and I don't want it here."

"Indeed," my Master smiled, glancing at me for a split second. "Something."

"I want it destroyed tonight," she yelled. "And that's an order!"

"Of course, Master," Alucard replied and my face paled beyond death-white. "Police Girl and I will deal with it right away."

"Then get to it!" She shouted even louder. "And get out!"

I half expected her to throw the desk at us before we vanished out into the hall, her anger was growing that rapidly. She'd kill herself at this rate. And then my Master just started cracking up, his laughter echoing down the halls and sending anyone nearby scattering away. I stared at him in frustration. "You didn't tell me she didn't know," I stated harshly. "How exactly are we supposed to get rid of….of me?!"

"Oh have a little fun, Police Girl!" he shouted back. "We simply won't hunt there for a while. Think about it."

It made a little sense. Sort of. Pretend we defeated a loner vampire and simply feed somewhere else. Then the rest of the words caught up to me. "We? I don't plan on being a murderer again."

He pulled us into a portal back to where we were last night before answering me. "Do you still see it as just that?" he said, his tone not angry but more towards disappointed. "Just murder?"

I realized I did not. The taste of fresh, hot blood running through me was pure ecstasy. Surely that couldn't be so bad. And even if it was, wasn't it worth it? What's a few humans anyway? I gasped at the horrific-ness of my own thoughts. My so very inhuman, monstrous thoughts. But that's what I was now, right? A monster? Why did I always manage to convince myself otherwise? It only hurt me more.

Master's glove traced along my cheek just once before he turned and disappeared down the street. My thoughts seemed to hurt him, too. I sat down right where I was and forced back the tears that wanted to come. I had disappointed him enough for one night, I think.


	4. Chapter 4

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine.

Chapter Four

Before I became completely pathetic, I stood up and looked around. It wasn't too late yet, a few places were still open. A café just down the street seemed like a good enough place to waste time to me. Then I remembered my clothes. Somehow I didn't see people not noticing a woman in a ripped police uniform. Yes, that was very unlikely. Sighing, I mentally changed my clothes. Now I was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black flats. That should be good enough to blend in. I hoped, anyway.

Walking into the café I sat down at a booth near the window, giving me a perfect view to gaze at the moon. It was full tonight, and I felt more awake. Or maybe it was just all the blood I had so recently consumed. And then the faces of those four, poor men flashed through my mind again. It was like I was outside of myself watching it all take place again. That sick, twisted grin stretched across my face…and then my Master. I shivered at the memory, and felt horrible for being such a disappointment.

But feeling sorry for myself was pathetic, and it did me no good whatsoever. My Master, what did I say to upset you? Or not say? I already know the truth. It wasn't just murder, but I wasn't willing to accept that just yet. But if it hurt you, then maybe I…"Excuse me miss, but are you alright?"

I looked up to see a fresh-faced boy, about fifteen or so, staring at me with concern. Only then did I realize I had been clutching at my hair, almost tugging some of it out. I smiled at him the best I could manage. "I'm fine, thanks…"

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked, and I noticed the notepad identifying him as the waiter in his hands.

"Umm…" I paused, something creeping over me.

His blood flowed so smoothly through his veins, he was so young and clean and…fresh. Fresh, warm blood, right in front of me. Right in front of all these people, too. Well, there were actually only about 9 teenagers in here, 2 adults. Just eleven little humans. No one would really miss them, right? And then the overwhelming need to consume every last drop of blood in the room overtook me, and the boy sensed a shift in the air and backed away. "Uh, miss…?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Could you let go of my wrist, that kind of hurts…" he said, and I looked down to see my fingers securely locked around his wrist.

"You should have said please…" I growled, and sunk into my subconscious as the beast took over.

I was up and draining him before I even caught my balance properly, and everyone began screaming all at once. But it didn't matter. They were trapped in a unavoidable hell, and they'd all be gone before they could attempt to escape. My speed was more than they could follow, and the rapidness of each body dropping to the ground had them shaking yet afraid to move an inch, much less breath. And then it was done. All of them were dead, and I stood drenched from my neck to my chest in blood. Then laughter racked through my body as the heat of their blood scorched through my veins.

But then I felt his presence and spun around. Master was standing in the doorway, a crooked grin across his face. He licked his lips slowly as he gazed at me, and I realized his eyes were alight again. With excitement? No, that wasn't quite right. Something else…something I understood as much as he…"Master…" I whispered, no other word alive in my mind, just his face and the shape of his lean, muscled body beneath his coat.

"Seras," he growled huskily, stepping towards me as graceful as a tiger hunting its prey.

Before I really understood what was going on, Master had me lowered to the bloody floor, and his tongue met my neck and I moaned. Meticulously and painfully slow he began licking up all the blood on my skin. My neck, my shoulders, lower still…He had my hands pinned above my head with both his arms, and like the night before, his lips met mine before he began to pull away. But I refused to take just that. As he released my arms I tangled them around his neck and pulled him back down towards me and kissed him back. I bit his tongue when it darted inside my mouth and the blood mingled between us. Master groaned softly before really pulling away this time. "Police Girl, it's time to go."

As if calling me by my nickname held some special power, I rose and took in my surroundings. "Master…" I choked out. "What am I supposed to do?"

He just smiled at me. "Well, for starters, we need to control that bloodlust my dear Police Girl."

"Bloodlust?" I asked, it never occurred to me that's what was wrong.

"Yes, " he chuckled at my surprise. "If we don't find a proper way to satiate it, it'll consume you."

I just gulped as we phased back to Hellsing, still confused but not as much. It was the fear that grew this night. Fear and something else I had yet to fully understand…my Master.

AN: Please review if you still like this story. Please?


	5. Chapter 5

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine

Chapter Five

After returning to Hellsing and reporting to Sir Integra I now lay sleepless in my coffin. _"What the bloody hell do you mean it got away!?" Integra shouted from her desk. "With the two of you? What happened?"_

"_We chased it down but by the time we had advanced enough for attack it was almost morning," my Master had answered." However, now that we know where it is hiding, by tomorrow night it will be destroyed."_

"_Very well.." Integra sighed. "You're dismissed…"_

Master hadn't even teased her when answering. Was he mad at me for something? I just didn't get it at all. By the time my thoughts slowed down enough for me to sleep, it was only about two hours before nightfall. And the last thing I had thought about was Master…and his blood in my mouth, our mouths. Fangs grazing, heat building…and my dreams took over from there.

When I awoke my body was shaking and I was covered in a light blood sweat. And yet I had no idea what I'd dreamed about. Was I attacking people again? Was I shaking at the horror of what I had done? How bad was this 'bloodlust' supposed to get, anyway? Master had said it would consume me if we didn't find a way to control it. But I had no idea how to accomplish something like that. So far killing was all I could do, and that didn't leave me satiated…not at all. "Did you have a good dream, Police Girl?" Master asked, sitting in the chair at my table watching me as I rose from my coffin. "You were crying out my name in your sleep."

A furious blush came over me. "It was a nightmare, actually," I snapped.

He just chuckled at my response and brought MY blood pack to his lips, drinking down about half of it in one gulp. I just stood there watching. "Would you like some Police Girl?" he asked, his voice low and silky.

Absent mindedly I nodded and walked over to him, not bothering to take the blood pack from his hands. Instead I simply leaned down and drank from where he held it. The whole time I merely watched his eyes, not even feeling the cold, disgusting blood as it hit my stomach. All I watched was the change of the deep red of his eyes. Dim to bright, and brighter as I stared. When I was finished, I stayed right where I was, my neck practically bared in front of him. I had the strangest feeling that even if I tried to move, it wouldn't be possible.

Master's eyes left mine as he stared at my skin, following my thoughts and gazing at my neck. His face leaned forward and he ran his nose along my shoulder, inhaling softly. A very low groan escaped his throat, and I smiled assuming I wasn't supposed to hear it. And then he pulled back in his chair and I almost fell into the table. "Hey!" I shouted, suddenly aware of everything again.

He just stared at me curiously. I blushed and looked away. Had I just tried to tempt him? My Master? Oh my god...Or did he put me under a trance or something? Master's wild laughter filled my ears. "That was all you Police Girl!" he laughed, grinning wickedly as I turned a darker shade of red. "Now stop trying to get into my pants, I now how much you want to, but now is not the time. Master calls."

With that he vanished from the room and I screamed in frustration. I wasn't in control of what I was doing these days, and he knew it. He had no right to taunt me about it! Walter walked in and then froze, taking in me standing there trying to yank out some of my hair. "Miss Victoria…?" he asked quietly, I could taste the slight concern in his voice.

I quickly recomposed myself and smiled at him. "Yes Walter?" I asked, in as calm a voice as I could manage.

"I took it upon myself to order you a new uniform…and…are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm okay for now," I said with a sigh. "And thank you Walter."

He just eyed me with concern, took a quick bow and left the room. Poor Walter, at this rate he'd end up as confused a mess as me. Hastily I slipped into my uniform and rushed to Sir Integra's office. Again I was met with the life-sucking atmosphere of her office when she's pissed, and my Master wasn't helping by smirking.

"Thirteen. First four dead, and last night thirteen. You two had better take care of it for sure this time!" she yelled. "I will not accept failure twice! Now get out!"

We left the room with a wince, and when we phased back to town I was trying not to freak out. My nerves were going haywire. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't keep killing so many people, we'd certainly get caught. And thirteen? I thought I only killed eleven! "You did," Master chuckled. "I had a snack."

I just mouthed an 'o' and stayed silent. "But tonight I have a theory to test," he said, eyes gleaming insanely in the dark.

"A theory?" I gulped, his eyes far too excited for my liking. "What kind of theory?"

He just grinned wolfishly before phasing away from me. Sighing, I began walking down the street, trying to ignore the intensity of fresh blood around me. This was going to be a very, very bad idea. I could feel it…


	6. Chapter 6

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine…

Chapter Six

Ignoring the humans lingering about was much harder than I could have possibly imagined. What happened to the nights I used to walk around and not even turn my head at the scent of anything, not even fresh blood? Still I continued on, hearing my Master's occasional chuckle ahead of me told me I was going the right direction. And then it stopped. No more chuckle to haunt my ears. I looked up and my mouth dropped. He had led me to an extremely crowded…Movie Theatre. Well, shit.

Sighing, I walked inside and immediately shut my mouth. It only let the scent in much stronger when I inhaled it. There were people everywhere, buying tickets or drinks or snacks. All of them fairly young…most healthy…a few high…God I have to stop this. But Master led me here, didn't he? What the heck was his theory? See how fast I can kill an entire movie theater worth of humans? Sorry Master, but I am most certainly not amused.

Instead of trying to pick out a movie, I just slipped through the nearest wall into almost complete darkness. I would never be able to tell you what was playing that night, my senses were too intensely distracted by all the blood pumping in this little room. And it was so quiet and still, I could hear each individual heartbeat. A very tantalizing orchestra, I couldn't possibly deny. I had appeared at the very back row, and only a young couple sat there, innocently holding hands and stealing glances at each other. I'd feel extremely guilty later on, I knew, but they were the only humans away from the others. They'd just have to do.

Cautiously I made my way to a seat three away from them and sat down. Even with my head turned towards the screen, I wasn't focusing on it enough to make out the picture. How did Master plan on ever satiating this insanity? It would never stop. I would kill these two, kill the rest, and it still wouldn't be enough. It could never be enough. I felt the burning sensation of blood tears hit my eyes, but I just squeezed them shut. Now is not the time, as Master likes to say. Why did saying his name make me want to cry even more?

Before emotions got the better of me and gave me away, I slid back into the wall and perched myself right behind the two kids. Slowly I inched forward, fangs so close to the boy's neck. I leaned down to bite, eyes closing in anticipation, but they met…air? My eyes shot open in alarm and I looked around. Whatever room I was in now, there was no movie playing. No light. And then I felt him right in front of me. "Master…?" I asked in utter confusion. "What's going on?"

He didn't answer, his hands snaked around my waist and pulled me against him. "My poor little Police Girl…" he breathed playfully against my neck. "What am I going to do with you?"

Words escaped me and all I managed to mumble again was a quiet," Master…" and I felt him smile against my skin.

"Master…what?" he said curiously and slowly began kissing a trail from my shoulder to my jaw and cheek. "Hmmm…?

I didn't reply at all this time, and he nipped at my neck. "Master What?" he said more firmly, pulling me tighter against him. "I think it's time I asked you again. What is it you seek Police Girl, the blood, or something more?"

"More," I managed to say, and wrapped my arms around him too.

He laughed huskily in response before kissing me, fiercely and possessively. I felt my back hit the ground gently, and I realized by the feel of cold stone underneath we were in his room. Any words I could have possibly been thinking were suddenly incoherent in my own head, and all I could truly comprehend was my Master. His body. His smell. His taste. My hands scratched down his back, and I smiled at the cloth tearing beneath my fingers. I brought them to my mouth to lick the blood, and my Master watched for a moment before taking my hands and licking it himself. I shivered as I watched his tongue snake out and clean my fingers. The gaze he gave me after that said simply, "your turn" , and I cried out when he ran his claws down my chest, tearing open my uniform.

But before he bent down to heal me, he finished pulling off my clothes so slowly it almost hurt. I gasped when I realized his were already gone. "Master…" I mumbled once more, arching against him as he licked a trail from my stomach up to between my breasts.

He paused and looked up at me. "Yes Police Girl?" he said, eyes bright and blood red.

"I want more…"

AN: Review please! It keeps the quick updates coming.


	7. Chapter 7

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing…

Chapter Seven

"What was that, Police Girl?" my Master almost growled.

"I said I want more!" I yelled, and for once I wasn't embarrassed, just frustrated.

"Hmmm…." he replied, his hand trailing along my thigh murderously slow. "I'm not sure I like you telling me what to do. I am your Master."

The aggravation built up even more and I bit into his shoulder, causing a groan to escape him. "Please…?" I said harshly.

The grin across his face went from crooked to just plain wolfish as he picked me up and slammed me into the wall, my legs securely around his waist. "If you insist…" he said in a tone dark enough to light up the room.

And then he released his tightened grip on me just enough for him to slide in. I screamed at the top of my lungs at the immense pain it brought, but he just waited for a moment, still. Those few moments said more than most would ever understand about my Master. I managed a small smile and he started moving again. My back scraped along the wall with each thrust but the pain went unnoticed. My legs clamped tighter around his waist but he was going such an incredibly slow place it was painful. Tears pricked at my eyes and I pleaded. "Master…please…"

Instead of teasing me, he seemed to have lost himself. But he certainly heard my words. With a low groan he pulled us down to the floor again, and then began thrusting faster and harder and faster again. My hips bucked helplessly against his as I tried to keep up, not wanting him to slow down. I cried out uncontrollably at the delicious mixture of pain and pleasure, incoherent noises more than words. My hands were clawed down at his hips, but I could hardly pull him towards me anymore. With one final thrust he grunted out something that sounded like my name. I shuddered in release but my voice was gone.

Then he lifted me up and placed me in his coffin, climbing in next to me. Hands clamping my body against his. "Looks like my theory was correct…" he whispered warm velvet in my ear.

I tried to glare at him in the dark but he just started laughing insanely, though a little tiredly. "I didn't mean it like that, Police Girl. I wanted it just as badly, I can assure you…"

"So it's not just the bloodlust then?" I asked, a tired hope lingering beneath.

"I suppose not," he said, but that was good enough for me. "At least now we know what really satiates it."

"And what about your bloodlust Master?" I asked.

"I haven't had bloodlust in a very, very long time Police Girl," he sighed.

"Good," I replied simply, letting my body finally go to sleep.

I didn't have to be awake to see the confused expression on my Master's face. He didn't need to know why that was 'good' to me. He'd probably just think it was silly human nonsense. But for now, this was just fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When nightfall came we were awoken by a frantic Walter tapping on Master's coffin. "Are you awake yet, Alucard?" he said. "Sir Integra is extremely pissed, you should know. You nor Miss Victoria reported last night, and now we can't find Seras."

Master's eyes opened and gazed at me in amusement. My eyes were wide and bewildered in comparison. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked him mentally, afraid Walter might hear me. "Master!?"

He just went, "shhh…" before sitting up in the coffin, stomach up visible to Walter. Walter practically jumped out of his shoes seeing Alucard without a shirt on. I'm guessing that doesn't happen much? "Hello Walter," Master said far too happily for my liking. "Tell Integra we'll be up very soon."

Walter gulped nervously, I had never seen him in such a state. "Uh, we, Sir?" he asked, probably as afraid of the answer as I suddenly was.

And then Master's hand gripped my arm and he pulled me up so fast I yelped in surprise, only my neck and head above the coffin. "Hi Walter…" I said sheepishly.

At first I expected Walter to faint, but instead he shocked me with a smile. "Good evening Miss Victoria," he said. "I'm glad to see you're no longer missing."

I smiled back as he continued. "I'll um, tell Sir Integra you'll be up shortly."

The he quickly left the room and I glared daggers at my Master. "You didn't have to scare the poor man!" I shouted.

"Police Girl, we both know you're really just embarrassed," he grinned, and I slid out of the coffin and got dressed quietly.

Master just watched me with his amused smile before coming out of the coffin fully clothed. Then he went right up to Integra's office without a word. Was that it, then? I'm no longer in bloodlust and that's the end of it? I would rather have killed everyone in the theatre than feel the shame that rose now.

Why was I so undeniably human and stupid?

AN: Sorry I make chapters so short. But when I'm writing I just get to a point where I think I should stop the chapter, and I do. But I'll try and make them longer before deciding to cut them off. Sorry! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine

Chapter Eight

"The target has been silenced, Master," Alucard was saying when I appeared in the room, and he eyed me with a smirk. "Police Girl is the one who caught him, too."

"Really?" Sir Integra said with something as close to gratitude as she could muster. "Good job, Agent Victoria. It's about time it was destroyed."

"Um, thank you Sir," I mumbled, a blush upon my face.

"No missions for tonight, I'm afraid. You two are dismissed," she said, adding with a deadly pointed finger. "And no annoying me, either."

We phased out of the room and Master scattered Integra's papers about as he left, laughing at her scream in frustration. She threw a stapler at him but by the time it reached the space where he was he was already gone, so instead it smacked into the wall and cracked it. Which of course, just made her scream again. Master began slipping down through the hall floor but I stayed there in the hall. Leaning against the wall, I sighed.

Last night was possibly the most confusing and wonderful night of my entire undead life. I had certainly never done…that…as a human. But now, well, I wish I had. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so horrible now. Walter was coming down the other side of the hall, and I walked off to my room before he could try talking to me. I didn't want words now. I just curled up into a ball on the floor, and held my knees against my chest. I felt guilty. Dirty. Cheap.

You'd think I'd feel bad about killing so many humans. But no, here I was loathing myself over how stupid I was. I…slept with my Master. I knew it wouldn't mean anything, and yet still I had wanted it so badly. But the hope was still lingering, even as I gave into him. Gave into myself. I had some small, foolish hope that maybe it would mean something. But no, he just smiled and left me, smiled and left. So why did he turn around and lie to get me praise in Integra's office? It just didn't make any sense. Picking myself off the floor, I glanced at the table. As usual, a blood pack was waiting for me. I walked over to the table and bit into it viciously, sucking down on the cold liquid and thankful for the icy awareness it brought.

This was how it was. Bloodlust or not, this was how things were. Cold, disgusting blood. Meaningless sex. Murder for food. Destroy ghouls. This was…my life. My utterly pathetic, lonely life. Since there really wasn't anything better to do, I crawled into my coffin. It would be a long, long sleep this time. Perhaps I would wake up to find this whole thing was just a dream. But until then, I would sleep. I could deal with that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walter entered Alucard's room to give him a blood pack. His third blood pack tonight, to be exact. "Thanks Walter," Alucard said, shocking the poor man.

Concerned, Walter stopped leaving the room and turned to face Alucard. "How is Miss Victoria this evening? I assumed she'd be with you."

"And why would you assume that?" snapped Alucard.

"Just an assumption," Walter replied, a sad smile on his face. "Where is she then?"

"In her coffin. Sleeping," Alucard sighed. "She wishes to keep sleeping for a very long time."

"I see," replied Walter. "I suppose you wouldn't bother with her for doing that then, would you?"

With that said, Walter left Alucard alone, sighing with frustration in his chair. "I suppose…I wouldn't….normally," he whispered to the shadows in the room, if not to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My dreams were not helping my already tortured mind. I was back in Cheddar, in the church with the ghoul-priest. That was the night I saw my Master for the very first time. And even though his very presence brought shivers up my spine, I still felt like everything would be okay. Something lingering in the red depths of his eyes stirred something lingering within my very soul. But what was it?

He was holding me gently now, lifting me up as the blood poured from the searing hot wound in my chest. It hurt so bad, but the pain managed to fall away from my thoughts as he spoke to me. And then he leaned down, bit, changed me into a creature like himself. Into a monster, like himself. Like me.

I was the monster now. Killing the four drunken men with ease. How their blood coursed through me so exquisitely. How I had smiled at the blissful heat taking me over after killing everyone in the café. How I pushed aside any morals while approaching the young couple at the movie theatre. I was a monster. This was me.

This, was me.

And finally I saw what I didn't want to see, my Master and I. How right are bodies seemed to intertwine. And then he just left the room, nothing to say to me now. It was my fault. But it had been what I wanted, He hadn't forced it upon me. Had I not asked for it? What was I doing? Why did I feel like this? Finally, it hit me. Everything fell into place in my mind. And so I woke up.

I rose from my coffin to find my Master standing in the doorway, watching me with expressionless eyes. He had been concerned, I knew. "Master…" I started, not daring to step towards him. "I love you."

AN: Please Review! And see, I made it a little longer! haha


	9. Chapter 9

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine. But the creepy dream that helped this chapter along is.

Chapter Nine

My Master didn't say a word, he just stared at me with expressionless eyes. "You What?"

"I said, I love you, Master," I repeated, my voice calm.

"Do you even know what that is Police Girl?" My Master said, his tone low but not quite angry yet.

I just waited for him to finish, not sure what to expect. "It's human," he practically spat before turning and phasing away.

"I knew that," I whispered, sinking to the floor but holding back the urge to cry.

I did know it. Nor did I expect anything less from him. That's not really true, of course. The small, insignificant hope lingered beneath my doubts. Hope that perhaps, he would have just laughed it off, if not just brush it away. But to say it was human with such disgust, that hurt me more. I was no longer nearly as human as I had been, but the way he spoke to me just now held all the disgust I'm sure he has always felt for me. Me and my stupid emotions. Murderer or not, I was stupid.

For the next few hours I merely lay on the cold stone floor, it felt better being there somehow. Or maybe it was just cold like the truth, and so I welcomed it. Integra had never called us for any orders, and it was almost morning. Climbing in to my coffin, I welcomed sleep only in the hopes that it would clear my head a bit.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

I was walking in a red forest, the trees black and the leaves a bloody shade of crimson. Glancing around, I saw my Master's silhouette in the distance, his red coat blowing lightly in the wind. I started to walk towards him, but then I realized he was getting farther and farther away. So I began running but he just disappeared faster, until finally he was out of sight. Out of reach…

I just stood there, staring at the space ahead where he had stood before, when suddenly something moved in the darkness near me. I spun around but no one was there. And then everything happened so fast…a hand around my mouth, the other pushing me violently to the ground. And a body, a male's body, weight heavy and forcing me down, down, down. When my back touched the forest floor, I began thrashing around sending dead dark leaves everywhere. I tried to scream, bite his hand. Nothing. No voice, no force to call my own. He ripped off the lower half of my uniform, forcing his way in and ignoring the silent cries in protest and the tears it brought. His fingernails dug into my rear as I finally found my voice and screamed as loudly as I could muster. "Master!! Master! Master, Help Me!!"

And then the man was fading away, the last thing I saw were his eyes. They were a deep, substance less blue. I awoke screaming, frantically looking down to see my clothes perfectly fine. But I still felt him, still felt the ice inside of his forced entrance. I brought my knees up to my chest and cried. I was still sobbing blood when Walter came in. He dropped the blood pack in his hand and rushed over to me, a hand on my shoulder. "Miss Victoria, what happened?" he said gently, worriedly. "If it was Alucard, you should seriously learn to ignore him."

"It wasn't….was not my Master," I choked out between sobs. "Someone else, someone…raped me Walter, in my sleep. But it wasn't just a dream, I can still feel it…"

And then I was screaming again, and Walter just kept calming me down until I stopped. "No one is here Seras, it's just us. You're okay now."

After I had finally stopped crying and shaking Walter spoke to me some more. "I'll tell Sir Integra you're not well, so you don't have to go on a mission. But I'm going to look into this. Vampires, as far as I know, do not dream. They see memories, things that have happened throughout the course of their lives, but never dreams. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Yes, thanks Walter," I said, still not able to force a smile. "I'll be fine."

He gave me a "that's exactly what I'm worried about" sort of look before leaving the room. I don't care if my clothes aren't ripped, or if I was asleep, it felt too real. Finally I couldn't even stand sitting there anymore so I wandered off to the shower, feeling more disgusting than I had in my entire life. In the shower I literally scrubbed until I felt raw. At least raw was clean. But I was still tainted, inside. Stepping out of the shower, I felt calmer, but not better. And then I glanced at myself in the mirror and held back a scream. My entire backside had claw marks running down. And they were fresh.

AN: Sorry this chapter is kind of dark, but if I wanted to continue this story I had to add some sort of villain. So I'm trying. But hey, this means at least four more chapters, maybe five. So review please!


	10. Chapter 10

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine…

Chapter Ten

By the time Walter had retuned an hour later to check on me, he found me curled up in the corner of the bathroom, shards of the mirror I broke scattered about. Hastily he picked me up and carried me downstairs to the medical ward, and I was shaking as he lay me down in one of the rooms, drawing shut the blinds and calling Sir Integra. When she arrived I still hadn't said a word, but I could hear them talking just outside the room.

"What the bloody hell happened to her, Walter?" Integra asked.

"I spoke to Alucard earlier, and he said she might be overcome with guilt after being under bloodlust. She's the one who killed all those people on the last mission."

"I see," Integra replied, not nearly as angry as I would have expected. "And what do you make of all the scratches on her back?"

"Well, she broke the mirror in her bathroom, so they could have been self-inflicted," he sighed. "but it's strange, she told me she had a dream she was raped."

"Raped? In a dream? That's impossible. She's a vampire. They do not dream." she replied, her tone much sharper now. "Just keep an eye on her, I'm going to find my Servant. This is his problem."

Walter came back into the room and sat down in a chair near the bed. "how are you feeling?" he asked calmly.

But I refused to speak. I was too angry. How could they think I did this to myself? Did they think I made up the dream, too? And Sir Integra…I just…didn't get it. It would have been so much better if I'd never been changed. At this exact moment, I much rather would have died. And then he entered the room.

My Master.

His expression was serious, but something in his eyes was pained. Pain for me? Unlikely. He strode over towards me and gazed down at me. Walter quietly let himself out. "I'm sorry, Master," was all I could think to say.

Still, he just stared at me. Then he placed his hand on my forehead and jerked it back a moment later, staring at it in shock. "No, Police Girl," he said, eyes wide. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Gently he ran his hand up my side, and then my cheek. He bent down and I thought perhaps he might kiss me. But instead he stood up and left the room. Did he not want me anymore? I didn't want to think about it. Walter came back in and sat at the end of the bed. "For now, we're just going to treat you for the scratches," he sighed. "And unfortunately, we can't figure out what's wrong until this man appears again. Which means you need to sleep, Miss Victoria."

"No, Walter, I can't!" I pleaded, startling him with my first response in hours. "Please…"

"I'm sorry," he replied, leaving the room and closing the door.

I could feel morning approaching, but the last thing I wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, my body betrayed me. Sleep came, though unwanted. And he was right there. Those empty, blue eyes mocking me. He was tall, but shorter than my Master and had rusty brown hair. He gripped my arms and I immediately protested, thrashing and screaming. No matter how much I sought my darker, vampire half, it wouldn't come. How badly I wanted the bloodlust now, no one could possibly comprehend. He pinned me to the ground again, but thankfully just spoke to me. "What's the matter little girl? Are you afraid of me?" he taunted, licking my cheek.

I turned and vomited in the grass, I couldn't even bare looking in his face. But then I realized unless I found out some proof of him, no one would believe me when I woke up. So I decided I would talk to him, in the hopes that I was talking in my sleep for them to hear. "Who are you?" I said, my tone forcedly calm and harsh. "And why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you belong to someone I detest. And I plan on making him detest what he desires most," he grinned, but it was cruel and twisted in the worst sort of way.

"Ha!" I laughed. "Then you're a fool. He doesn't desire me. Now what's your name?"

"My name…" he whispered, leaning down and breathing in my ear. "Is Asmodei."

His knee had found it's way between my thighs, trying to force them apart. "Asmodei? That name is as repulsive as you!" I spat, and he slapped me.

Then I heard someone calling me, in the corners of my mind. Asmodei vanished from sight and I woke up in a tremble. My Master was holding me, my back against his chest. "What are you doing?" I whispered, so emotionally worn out I was unsure of myself.

Walter and Integra were in the room as well, I soon took in. "You found his name, Police Girl," Master said, his tone pleased and yet holding something in it that scared me.

Was it fear? My Master? "And it's much worse than I thought…" he continued.

I just stared around the room. What could possibly be worse?

AN: I'll update again when I can. Preferably when I no longer have a migraine. Because they suck. As does this heat wave. Anyways, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine

Chapter Eleven

Sir Integra and Walter left the room, but my Master didn't budge from his position behind me. "You can leave, if you want," I said quietly. "I don't mind."

My Master flipped me around to face him and pulled me against his chest. "No, I'll stay right here, Seras," he said gruffly into my neck.

My body, as usual, shivered at his voice but I didn't respond otherwise. I felt so very far away, even from him. Yet I was right here in his arms, like I always seemed to want. Why did I feel like I was no longer worth it? Because I was no longer 'just his'. And I felt disgusting for it. He shouldn't want me now. I certainly wouldn't. "Police Girl…" he whispered once more, pushing me back enough to look into my eyes. "Stop it."

"Stop what, Master?" I asked.

"You're beating yourself up like what he did to you was your fault," he said seriously. "But it's not. Asmodei is just a very, very sick man."

"Is he?" I asked with a sideways glance.

"Damnit," my Master muttered, just pushing me away from him. "This is exactly what he wanted, I'm sure."

I just watched my Master silently. He had never acted like this before. At least, not in front of me. He seemed so concerned it hurt me. My Master was probably so frustrated with himself because he was forced to be concerned. And it was my fault, all of this was. If I wasn't so weak…"I said to stop it!" My Master shouted, grabbing me by the shoulders and staring at me for a few moments, his eyes bright with anger,

Then he kissed me roughly, fangs cutting my lips but I didn't care. It's what I needed, I realized. My arms snaked around his neck and held him close to me. Like before, I bit his tongue when it darted in, and we hungrily drank up the blood. My body was firmly pressed against his, and I realized he was slowly pushing me back onto the bed. Suddenly the sight of those substance less blue eyes pierced me, and my Master drew back with an anguished groan. "Now is not the time…" he said, though not nearly as playful as he used to.

"Thank you," was all I managed to reply.

He said nothing, just sat there with me on the bed. Probably expecting me to fall asleep. But it wasn't going to happen. I had enough of that man for one day. Then my Master gently pushed me into a laying down position, and spoke to me. "You can go to sleep. I can keep him out for a few hours, at least."

I nodded, having no doubts in my Master, but still unsure. So I closed me eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next night to my Master's hand stroking my forehead. And his face was distorted with pure anger. Had he been looking in my mind? "I'll destroy him, Police girl," he growled. "And this time he won't come back. Ever…"

Then he backed away from me as Integra and Walter entered. "Is she awake?" Walter asked.

My Master merely nodded, he was fuming too much for words. "Alright then, Servant, what needs to be done?" Sir Integra asked.

"He needs to be completely destroyed, Master," Alucard said.

"Completely? Do you mean you've tried before?" Integra asked curiously.

"Yes," he said, now through clenched teeth. "And it was a mistake I didn't completely kill him."

Integra sighed for a moment before speaking again. "Well, I give you complete release of your restrictions then, only until the target is silenced, of course."

With that, my Master managed a grin. "Of course Master."

"Confirm it then," she said before turning to me. "Go to sleep, agent Victoria."

I squeezed my eyes shut, though I wasn't tired in the least. But this was all I could do, and it had to be done. "The bird of Hermes is my name…"came my Master's voice as I drifted off. "Eating my wings to make me…tame…"

The lights were flickering in the room when I finally fell into sleep. Of course, Asmodei was waiting there. A frown rose as he gazed at me. "Who's here?" he asked me, coming forward so he could hit me, probably.

And then my Master stepped out from behind me, a wild grin plastered across his face. Tendrils of darkness and fire seemed to emanate from him, but I didn't tremble in the least. This was, after all, my Master. Asmodei was now standing as stiff as a board, but then he smirked. "It's been a long time, Alucard…too long"

"Indeed," replied me Master, standing beside me. "Are you ready to be eradicated? And devoured?"

"I think not," grinned Asmodei, shadows growing around his form as well.

My Master's hand gripped my shoulder for a moment, and the immense power within that touch woke something up inside me. I could feel it stirring….the hunger…it was…bloodlust. .

AN: I can't make Seras seem too pathetic. I like her too much. Next chapter should be out ether tonight or tomorrow, just depends on whether or not I'm home. Well anyways….review please! And thanks to all of you who have!


	12. Chapter 12

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine.

Chapter Twelve

I looked up at my Master in surprise, and he grinned down at me rather wickedly. Unable to contain it, I smiled back, the pull of the bloodlust rising within me. All the blood I had consumed from the humans I had killed coursed through my veins, pumping madly. My body was trembling now with the intensity of it, and I looked over at Asmodei to see panic in his features. "What the hell…?" he said, the cockiness drained from his voice. "Where the hell did all that come from?"

His voice was dripping with disbelief, but I licked my lips at the fear lingering deeper within. My Master took a step away from me as Asmodei began backing away as well. Finally I couldn't stand still any longer, and I let the bloodlust completely wash over me as I charged for him, appearing right behind him and laughing when he froze in surprise. "Pshh. Look at you, pretending to be powerful," he tried to intimidate me, but all my fear was already gone. "You were so weak you couldn't even defend yourself against me, in sleep! You are still the same, and you're still afraid of me."

"Still the same? Yes!" I yelled. "Still exactly and completely the same!"

I grabbed him securely around the neck and had bit into him before he could even try to react. What I saw was horrifying. He was there, so many years ago. My Master was still human, I think. This man had been his friend, once. This man had killed my Master's….wife? Yes, pushed her off the castle side. He had been….jealous? Killed out of jealousy? I saw him kill many, many times. And rape. And beat. Apparently he got some sick sort of high out of these sorts of things. Finally I pulled away, though I hadn't drained him even close to dry yet. I couldn't.

The anger and insanity overtook my thoughts, and all I could see were all the horrible things he had done. And done to me, as well. He was too weak to defend himself now, and I slammed him onto the ground, sitting atop his waist. "How do you like it?!" I screamed, ripping off one of his arms. "Is it….satisfying?! The pain you inflict? Well, is it?!"

Asmodei was in hysterics now, screaming at the top of his lungs. Too bad he was trapped in his own dream world. He had trapped himself. I reached behind me and ripped off one of his legs as well. "What's the matter? isn't this exactly what gets you off at night?!" I laughed. "No? How utterly disappointing!"

And then I was aware of my inner self, the part of me that didn't want to see what I was doing. My Master was standing next to us now, and he spoke to me with a smile. "I'll finish the rest, Police Girl.."

I got off Asmodei and watched as my Master's body contorted into shadows and devoured the screaming monster that was Asmodei. With a sickly crunch it was over. My Master shifted back into his usual shape and came and embraced me. But it was too late. All the images and memories I had absorbed from Asmodei were proving too much for my conscious. Hungrily, I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed my Master, clawing at his back before pulling away. "We should probably wake up, my Master," I said, trying to hide the distance in my voice.

He just grabbed me again and we were awake, back at Hellsing and grinning at a very startled Integra and Walter. "Well?" Integra asked, who knows how long we'd been 'asleep'.

"The target has been silenced, Master," Alucard said. "With no chance at rebirth of any sort."

"Good," she said before turning to leave the room. "Now leave me alone, I need some sleep finally."

And then she left us, but Walter remained. My Master was still next to me, but I stood up from the bed. "Walter..?"

"Yes, Miss Victoria?" he asked, not able to hide the tiredness from his voice.

"I think I'd like to be confined in the dungeons for a little while. Six months or so," I said calmly, trying not to look at my Master's expression behind me.

"I see…" he said, sadly surprised. "Well, come along then."

I gave my Master a quick smile before walking after Walter. _It's only a few months Master, nothing more._ I said to him, hoping he would forgive me some day. Walter and I arrived at the very bottom of Hellsing. The dungeons. "Would you like to sleep in Alucard's?" he asked.

"Sure, thank you Walter," I smiled.

And then I was led to his room, a few bloodstains from the night Integra's uncle had tried to kill her on the floor and wall. I sat down in the corner and Walter turned to shut the door. "Goodnight," he said simply, before closing the door.

I was met with pure darkness. Complete darkness and silence. It was exactly what I needed until I was in control of myself once more. I was too afraid of what I might do to my Master or anyone else in this state.

For the next sixth months, no one ventured to the dungeons. They were too afraid of the bangs and screams coming from within the walls themselves. Not even my Master. At least, not yet. But I could feel his presence in the recesses of my thoughts, and that kept me sane, if nothing else.

AN: Just one more chapter, I think. And don't worry, it won't be nearly as depressing. I'm sorry if the dark parts of this story upset anyone, but that's why it's in the M rated section under romance/HORROR. I can never settle for just a romance story, I'm not sure why. But anyway, Review Please!


	13. Chapter 13

-1

Disclaimer: Hellsing is not mine

Chapter Thirteen

Three more months passed before I finally began considering returning to the world of the living. My mind had so much to work through, confinement had seemed the only alternative for the sake of my sanity. What remained of it, anyway. After I had gotten passed the murders, and the fact that bloodlust was just an essential part of what I was, I dealt with the rape. The confusion, the pain, the betrayed feeling, the anger, all of it. And his memories of course. Those had been the hardest to bear. And finally, the next three months were spent solely on thoughts of someone I wanted so badly to see.

My Master.

Was he angry with me? Did he still find the lingering traces of my humanity disgusting? None of that really seemed to matter any more. He knew that I loved him once, hopefully still. The way I had managed to not respond to his touch when we defeated Asmodei scared me. Had my mind numbed to the point of keeping everyone else out? I hadn't even acted this way when Pip died. Yet something in me seemed to have died. Maybe not. Maybe the guilt died, and nothing more. But guilt was a part of me, as was lust, happiness, anger, mercy. It all lingered somewhere inside of me. And I knew, somewhere deeply within my Master as well.

Then I felt the presence of him so strongly it gave me shivers, and I smiled at my own reaction. At least that hadn't changed. He was here now, coming through the dungeon door, a wide grin on his face. "It's been a year Police Girl. Ready to escape?" he asked, voice like liquid silk as he approached me. "It's about that time again…"

I nodded and he picked me up, my body was far too weak after a year without feeding. With his arms around me I suddenly felt like myself again, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He phased us out into the city, under the full moon. We were at the beach, and a small fire could be seen in the distance. "There are only four humans, but I figured we could share," my Master breathed into my ear and I almost moaned at the simple gesture.

After we had fed, both of us phased back to Hellsing and into his room. It was completely silent for a few minutes, and I could barely stand it. I went over to where he was sitting in his chair and sat in his lap. As usual, the blood was never quite enough. Even when I didn't want it. My Master smiled and lowered me to the floor, whispering in my ear as his lips touched the base of it. "A year is an awfully long time to wait…" he said, smiling against my skin.

I said nothing, preferring to lose myself to the feelings. He was kissing my stomach, and I nipped his shoulder. Our clothes were no longer in sight, I didn't care where they were, either. Now he was licking a trail up my knee to my inner thigh, and I arched slightly before growling. That wasn't what I wanted. "I want you," I mumbled, not even a blush across my cheeks as I bluntly stated what I wanted. "My Master."

Smiling his wolfish grin reserved strictly for me, he leaned up over me and pinned me down with his body weight. I pulled him down for a heated, hungry kiss and he groaned as my nails ran through his hair and down his back to his hips. I bucked up against him once, smiling at his pleased surprise. This time, he started gently, slowly. Probably afraid of hurting me, but I started moving faster and so he began thrusting harder. I knew he wanted to as much as I. As my nails dug into his back, his pace grew more primal, more instinctual. We were growling and groaning and screaming, though mine were all much louder than his restrained ones.

Finally we lay collapsed on each other, lazily licking the blood sweat off each other's skin. Within moments, we were at it again. Needless to say, it had been a year. Our bodies didn't rest for a few days, actually, and I was more content than I had ever remembered being, even alive.

When Walter finally discovered us, shocked but slightly delighted of course to see me back, he told us Integra was fairly pissed at my Master's ignorance to her calls. "I had something much more important to attend to, Walter," my Master said with a mocking smile. "Be sure to pass that on to her, if you will. We'll be up in a few minutes."

I wondered why we weren't just going to phase up right now. What did he want to wait for? I was suddenly anxious, and I stared at my Master, waiting. "Seras…" he started, and I straightened up at the use of my name. "I just wanted to tell you something, in case you ever decide to confine yourself again."

"Yeah?" I said, not sure why but I was excited.

"Well, I think being in love with someone is much more terrifying than being in an asylum," he said, looking away from me.

Was he embarrassed? I tried not to laugh at the thought. "Thanks Master," I smiled. "I love you too."

Knowing that was the best I could ever expect, I stood up and got dressed. "Ready, Master?" I asked, eyeing his still-naked form and trying not to attack him where he stood.

"For what?" he asked, his voice still slightly different.

"To go to Integra's office?" I asked. "Are you going to go nude?"

"Hmmm…" he stood there considering it. "I think that'd be extremely funny."

"Master!" I shouted, trying to stop him but he had already phased away.

Laughing at the immediate scream coming a few floors above me, I phased up as well.

I was finally back.

The End

AN: I liked this story much more than my others. Hopefully you people did to. I find it sort of sad that I had actually planned on trying stories for other animes or books. But apparantly there is a part of me that has the mindset of a bloodthirsty vampire. Seras, in this case. Which is fine, because who wouldn't want a Master like Alucard? Anyways, let me know if you liked it. Please review! I appreciate those of you who already have!


End file.
